This Moment On
by EclareFimogen
Summary: Drew and Bianca are now getting married as they start their lives together and it's been years since Degrassi and we will see them and their friends lives. Bianca's friendship with Fiona, Imogen, Becky, Clare, Alli and Jenna. Drew's friendships with Dallas, kC, Dave, Connor and Eli.
1. Wedding Bells

"Bianca are you ready" Fiona happily says as she walks across the room towards the beautiful dark-haired bride in a stunning wedding dress made by her.

"Of course I can't wait to be Mrs Bianca Torres" She smiled as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Bianca had her hair up but in tight curls, all loose, bouncy with a vail perfectly placed which was all the way down to the lower back and her dress was a sweetheart neckline with a mermaid bottom perfect for her of course then the door open.

"Everyone is waiting and ready for the blushing bride" A young woman with glasses and a red bridesmaid dress on the same dress as Fiona and Bianca's other 4 bridesmaids.

"Thank you Immy" Bianca smiled brightly as she picks her flowers and starts walking towards the door.

"Adam and Dallas why am I so nervous" Drew Torres admitted. "Because you are marrying the love of your life and you and Bianca finally getting married" Adam adds.

"Adam is right and you need to take a deep breath because any second your future wife" Dallas says hen the choir stars up, everyone in the chapel hall stands up, the doors opens as Fiona, Imogen, Alli, Clare, Jenna Becky walked in with Bianca followed behind as she walks up smiling and crying happily when she sees Drew at the top of the altar.

Drew sees Bianca walking up to him as she now standing in front of him "You are beautiful as always" He whispers to Bianca. "I love you" She mouths then the priest spoke up and the guests sat down. "Friends and Family of the Bianca Lorna DeSousa and Andrew Paul Torres, I welcome and thank you for being here on this important special day. We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Bianca and Drew, by joining them in marriage.

After a while and emotions it was time for the vows as Drew went first "B I couldn't believe my luck when I first met you and how people said to run away but I knew that we were meant to be and I will forever love you no matter where we are I will still love you and you are the best thing that ever happened to the".

"When I first saw you I knew that I would fall for you right there and yes we been through a lot I even had your family involved but you saved me and that what I loved you always protect those who you loved and you the only guy I ever loved and now standing here I am blessed and will be yours forever and vice verse because Drew Torres I love you and always will". She teared up so did everyone as they placed their rings on each other's fingers and said what they had too and then the priest announced them as husband and wife and Drew kissed Bianca passionately and with love bridal style.

Later that day it was the wedding reception which was in a beautifully designed hall, Drew and Bianca sat at the main top table with Adam, Dallas, Dave and KC. While Fiona, Imogen, Becky, Alli, Clare and Jenna sat next to Bianca on her side.

Adam stood up with a mic "Hello, I am Adam Drew's best man and you all probability wondering how I know Drew. We are brothers and I look up to Drew be because he is always so protective of those who he loves, I remember one time back in high school I was getting bullied and got throwing in a door and when Drew heard about that he was ready to beat someone up but now Drew has grown up and he still loves and protects and I wish Drew and Bianca a happy life together which I already know because they love each other ever since back at school" the whole room was in tears even Drew as he stood up and bro-hugged Adam. "Thanks, bill bro I love you" Drew says through his tears then they both sat down and took a sip of champagne.

Fiona then stood up with a microphone "Hi everyone I'm Fiona Coyne the honour of maid and I want to thank everyone every single one of you for coming on this special day for the wedding of Bianca and Drew, I knew them from high school like most of us here at this table and I am grateful to have them as my close friends. I am going to tell a story it was Christmas 2013, and we decided to surprise Drew and Imogen them early but we got snowed in Toronto and went to a motel and it was a really old one and there was a fly and I freaked out and Bianca had to kill it. Also, I want to give Drew and Bianca nothing but happiness and may your love last forever so let's raise a glass to newlyweds Mr and Mrs Torres" She raised her glass with everyone else as she sat back down.

"Thank you, Fi that was a sweet speech" Bianca smiled and hugs Fiona.

Once the meal came everyone chatted about the wedding or the new married couple as it was time for the first dance as Jenna was up on the stage to sing a song she wrote for Drew and Bianca "Hey, everyone now it is time for the first dance of the newlyweds" As she said this Drew stands up and holds his hands out "Bianca may I have this dance" she grins as Bianca takes his hands smiling "Yes Drew" She says as they walked over to the dance floor and started to dance to the song Jenna was singing as the couple gaze in each other's eyes "You look so beautiful as always wifey" Drew admitted to Bianca with love. "You look so handsome hubby" She smiles as they kept dancing.


	2. Dreams Do Come True

After a few hours of dancing, Becky sat next to Adam "I'm all danced out" she was out of breath. "Same, and I am so happy that Drew is married to Bianca those two have come a long way since Degrassi" Adam confesses to Becky. "They have and that made their love stronger like me and you and you are the best things that ever happened to me and I never want to lose you I love you" Becky admitted.

Adam kissed her "I love you too".

Drew spins Bianca around as they danced, as Dallas and Alli approached the stage as they took the mic "Hello, everyone know it's time for a game call Mr and Mrs" Dallas announced.

"Will Drew and Bianca go to the middle where they are chairs facing away from each other" Alli adds as Drew and Bianca smiled at each other as they sat in the chairs after picking up whiteboards.

"This game will test your knowledge on each other, Are you both ready" Dallas asked.

"Yes," Bianca and Drew say in unison as Alli got the list of questions up. "First question who is the messiest?"

Bianca started writing down the answer "Done". Drew finished a second later " Me too".

Alli steps down the stairs of the stage "Bianca put herself".

" Drew's mum is Audrea Torres" she chuckles as Drew smiles "That is true". The newlyweds wiped out the answers.

" Next question Who snores the loudest," Dallas asked as the newly married pair finished writing down the answer".

"Drew snores the loudest, Is that true"

"Yes, it is" Drew adds as eighteen more questions were asked and it was time for the bouquet toss.

Drew stands up as he goes over to Bianca and holds out his hand as she takes up, they kissed as they head over to get her flowers to throw at all the ladies get on the dance floor.

"Ready girls, 1... 2... 3..." Bianca says as she throws the bouquet over her as everyone trid to get the flowers but then Imogen managed to catches them "Yay!" She happily danced as Fiona went over to Imogen as they kissed.

Bianca turned around to see who caught the flowers "Well done Immy" she smiles as she cheered happily.

An hour and a half later the dance floor started to clear as it was late; Bianca and Drew thanked everyone. Jenna and Connor went to their room in the hotel, so did Clare and Eli along with Ali and Dallas, Becky and Adam and Imogen and Fiona. For everyone else they went home as Drew took Bianca's hand as they made their way to the honeymoon suite.

Once they reached the room Drew opens the door with the key card, lifted Bianca up bridal style carrying her over the threshold into the huge suite with red and white rose petals leading to the bedroom. "This is so beautiful" Bianca beams while getting down to look around while Drew shuts the suite door.

Drew and Bianca walk into the bedroom as the room was cream and deep purple with matching sheets and l bedding on the four poster king sized bed.

"I love you so much Drew and I am ready for the rest of our lives" she says looking into her new husband's blue eyes.

"Untill the world explodes" he says while making an explosion hand gesture. "Also I know we done it before but do you want to have sex tonight" he asked his new wife.

"Yes I want to have our first sex as husband and wife" Bianca smiles as she turns around to let Drew take her dress off.

After a few minutes they climbed on the bed as Bianca got on top of Drew kissing him and more as they had an incredible night.

The next morning the bright sun was shining trough the window as Bianca and Drew were cuddling up to one another peacefully sleeping. The newly weds woke up at the same time as Drew looks at the culy haired beauty "Good morning Bianca Torres" he kissed Bianca's forehead as she smiled up giggling "Morning Mr DeSousa" Bianca smiles as she gently rest her elbow on Drew's bare chest and leaned over embracing a passionate kiss.

A hour and steamy shower later Bianca and Drew walked into the room where they would be having a breakfast as they sat down in between Dallas and Alli one side and Fiona and Imogen on the other side.

"How's the new married couple this morning" Dallas asked getting more toast. "Amazing" Drew answered for him and Bianca.

Fiona goes in her bag and hands over two envelopes to Bianca and Drew. The new married couple opened up the envelope "Fiona you shouldn't have" Bianca exclaimed as she takes out a plane ticket and boarding pass to Las Vagas.

Drew looks up after reading the plane ticket" Thank you very much".

"No problem and don't worry about getting to the airport cause the limeo will pick you up, all expenses are paid for and you both will be staying at El Castillo Dorado hotel, wich is on the strip and the hotel is also it's the best honeymoon suite the hotel so enjoy and have fun".

Bianca and Drew got up and hugged Fiona as they thanked Fiona as the group chatted about the wedding and Las Vagas.

Later that day Bianca and Drew were sitting in the departure lounge in Toronto Pearson International Airport awaiting on their flight time to Las Vagas, Bianca was cuddling up to Drew as he looks at the board when the announcement for their flight when Drew takes Bianca's hand "Are you ready" he smiles. "Yes let's go to Las Vagas" Bianca answers as they made their way to the boarding gate.

About halfway into the flight Bianca fell asleep on Drew's shoulder after watching an aeroplane movie. While Bianca slept on Drew's shouder he was scrolling through the millions of photos that were taking at the wedding as he smiled at him and Bianca, Adam and Becky and all of Bianca and his friends and his family who are now Bianca's family now, Drew finally found a picture for his lock screen on his phone.The picture was of Bianca siiting on his lap as his his arms supporting her waist as her hands resting on her lap as they smile into the camera.


	3. Las Vagas

When the plane arrived in Las Vagas Drew and Bianca made their way through customs and the baggage area to collect their luggage as they finally made their way out of the airport, the bus shuttle was right in the front as Bianca and Drew held hands walking onto it with their luggage with the other honeymooners, tourists etc luggage.

Finally the shuttle pulled up at El Castillo Dorado hotel which looked like another casino hotel however as they entered the hotel everything was draped in black and gold; the lobby was decorated with velvet wallpaper, large gold chandeliers and black marble flooring. "Name" a tall, brunette woman asked behind a desk". "Drew and Bianca Torres" Drew answered while holding Bianca close and the woman was typing on a computer and lookung for a set of room key cards. "Torres room 1855, here are your card keys. Your room is one of the best honeymoon suite at El Castillo Dorado and it's the sunset honeymoon suite. The lifts are to your right down that corridor, though the double doors and your luggage will be brought up and lastly have a wonderful stay".

"Thank you" Bianca and Drew say in unison as they followed the directions and found the lifts which took them up to their rooms. When Drew and Bianca settled in their rooms they unpacked in the room they would be staying in.

After a few hours passed Drew and Brianca have finshed putting everything away; in closets, draws, toiletries in the spacious bathroom which had a power shower, marble bathtub which was big enough to fit two a his and her sinks on a vanity with a hollywood styled mirror with the lights and everything.

Drew and Bianca were all dressed for dinner as it was near dinner. Drew was wearing a baby blue buttoned up short sleave shirt, white tousers and baby blue shoes. where as Bianca was wearing a v neck navy cockail dress paired with matching navy shoes and silver jewellery, long curly hair and her navy clutch in one hand and Drew's hand in the other hand. "You look so beautiful" Drew admired Bianca. "You don't look bad yourself" Bianca blushed as she kisses Drew ssofty before heading out of ththe hotel room.

A few hours later Drew and Bianca were back in thie hotel room taking of their clohes, they had brushed their teeth, Bianca took off her make up and both had their shoes off.

Drew climbed in bed "Do you want to cuddle or have sex" even though they always had sex Drew still wanted to ask for consent.

Bianca raised her eyebrow and smitks "Yes Drew I want to have sex with you" she seductive says as she pulls back her side of the duvet as she climbs under the soft sheets, leans over to kiss Drew softly. Drew moans as he pulls Bianca gently on top of him as Bianca's hands massaged his upper body untill it reached his briefs in which she takes of and felt Drew's eraction grow.

After a few minutes Drew and Bianca were both in the moment as Drew screams out Bianca's name when she was getting to climax, as she rode him she flipped him so Drew was on top and went in for it.

The next few days was filled with sight seeing, shopping, romantic walks, parasite make out sessions in their private hot tub which was on their balcony, and long lie ins. I can't believe this is our last day here" Drew moans as he wawas getting ready for the hotel pool which they were going to all day as he had on red swimming trunks. "I know but when we get home we will be spending the rest of our lives together" Bianca calls out as she was in the bathroom pinning her hair up in a low bun with a few strands of hair falling down.

"Ready to go" Drew smiles when he saw his beauiful wife and took Bianca's hand. "Yes hubby" Bianca chuckles, she kisses Drew's cheek before they headed out of the room and down to the pool.

The pool was an infinity pool so it was really luxury, the place was quite empty only a few couples including Drew and Bianca were at the pool.

"i can't believe we're going home tormmow" Drew sighs as he looks into Bianca's eyes. "I know but when we get home we will be spending the rest of our lives together first our new house, jobs then kids" Bianca wraps her arms around Drew's neck. Drew nods "It will be perfect and how many kids? I'm thinking two".

"Four I think maybe two boys and two girls" Bianca smiles sweetly as she leans in for a kiss. They kissed a few more times when Drew splashes Bianca so she spashes back as their laughs echoed.

Back in Toronto Becky and Adam were finishing up decorating Drew and Bianca's new home "Where should this picture of Drew and Bianca go?" Adam wonders as he was holding a large canvas. "How about the livingroom above the fire place" Becky says, walking over with one hand on her hip smiling.

"That's perfect" Adam says as he walks into the living room, stepping on the small ladder as he hung the picture perfectly then stepping of, putting the step away before going over to Becky as they giggled "I think everything is ready for the newlyweds" Adam says.

Becky nods "I think so too, come on let's go" she holds Adam's hand as they made their way out of the house, locked up and headed home.

The next day Bianca and Drew finally arrived home as Drew lifts Bianca up bridel style so he could carry her over the threshold "Home sweet home" Drew smiles as he puts Bianca down so he could shut and lock the door behind him.

Bianca took a quick look around "It's beautiful Drew" she turned to face her husband "It"s beautiful, I love it and can't wait to start spending the rest of my life with you and rasie a family".

"I am so glad you love it" Drew grins and learns in as he kisses Bianca on the lips. "What should we do now?" Drew asks.

Bianca caresses his cheek "We could unpack or do somthing more fun like sex?" she smirks at her husband as his face was starting to blush and we was getting turned on.

"Sex it lis let's test out our new bed" Drew puts his hands out holding Bianca's hand leading the way to stairs. They head up the steps that tool them to the upper level of the house, walking down the long hall towards the master bedroom in which Bianca opens so she and Drew go in. Drew closed the door as he wraps his arms around Bianca's waist kissing her neck as they both walked over to the king sized bed.

A few minutes and all the clclothes on the ground later Drew and Bianca had just finish making love as they cuddled into each other "That was incredible as always" Drew looks into Bianca's eyes. "Ready for round two" Bianca suggests resting her arm on Drew's chest.

Drew carefully pulls Bianca in for a passionate kiss as he climbed on top of her "Hell yes" he says as they passionately make out with rough sex.


End file.
